


Returning the Favour

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bee boy Matt, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Drider Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oviposition, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: alternately titled: In Which Matthew Holt Gets Egged Up The Ass And His Boyfriend Is A Total Dork





	Returning the Favour

Matt shivered, rubbing his arms as he looked around the cave. It was draped heavily with pale webbing, eerily reminiscent of the places he’d briefly encountered those strange, four-breasted spider women.

“Come on, it’s back here.” Takashi said, and pulled at a chunk of webbing to reveal an opening in the cave wall, and at a gesture Matt went ahead first. The passage twisted and turned a bit, but it never became narrower than something like three quarters of his arm span. He wondered who had carved the passageway out, but didn’t have long to think about it before he was stepping out into a larger cavern. This one was free of webs, and the setup actually looked disarmingly normal for all that it was located in a cave behind a curtain of drider webbing.

“I moved my camp here seven, eight months ago?” Takashi said as he came out of the passageway behind Matt. “The local goblins make wonderfully willing hosts, with a little encouragement. The imps, not so much, but that just adds to the fun.”

Matt shivered again. Most of the time they were together Takashi was normal, even if he barely looked a thing like he had when he was chosen as Champion. Every once in a while, though, something like that would come out of his mouth and Matt found himself wondering just how deep Mareth’s corruption had sunk into his boyfriend.

“Matt?” Takashi laid one chitinous hand on his elbow, and Matt forced himself to exhale, to relax. This was Takashi. Takashi who still couldn’t carry a melody to save his life but harmonized perfectly after hearing just a few lines of a song. Takashi who brought him herbs to slow the rate at which his body made eggs, because he had noticed Matt looking uncomfortable with their original arrangement for how to handle them. Takashi who smiled like an idiot and blushed when Matt kissed him and never failed to curl around him for cuddles after they had sex.

“It’s alright.” Matt smiled, stepping away and turning around. Takashi may not be the pillar of virtue he’d been when he left Ingnam, but he was still Takashi. Still the gorgeous, loving man Matt had fallen so desperately in love with. “Just a bit chilly.” he rubbed his arms. Takashi would never hurt him.

“Well, I know a way we can warm you up.” Takashi grinned, and Matt punched him in the side.

“That was terrible.”

“You still love me.” Takashi grinned, spreading and bending his long spindly spider legs until they were closer to the same height.

“Yeah, I do.” Matt sighed, and stepped closer to loop his arms around Takashi’s neck. “Which is why I won’t mind in the slightest if you decide to show me that warming up thing.” he smiled, and Takashi pressed a quick kiss to his lips before hooking his arms under Matt’s ass and straightening up.

“You’re so light.” he murmured, and Matt fluttered his wings pointedly.

“My wings aren’t exactly designed to carry a wall of muscle like you.” he leaned back enough to poke at Takashi’s chest, and felt his boyfriend’s length twitch against him. That was one of the things which had changed about Takashi that he enjoyed probably more than he should. Where before Takashi had dragged foreplay out long enough to drive Matt crazy, now he could be driven to distraction by the simplest of things. Matt grinned as he ran a thumb over Takashi’s nipple, teasing out a stumble and moan despite the layer of fabric. “Can’t say I mind much, though.”

“Fuck.” Takashi gasped, and Matt yelped as he was dropped. “Clothes off. Now.” Takashi said firmly, and Matt happily complied. The spider silk armour came undone far more easily than his old chitinous set had, and the rest of his clothes followed suit, shoes being kicked off towards his pauldrons and softer fabric articles falling into the breastplate.

“Gods, I keep forgetting how beautiful you are.” Takashi breathed, and Matt felt a very pleasant shiver run through him as large, sure hands landed on his hips. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely.” Matt said, turning on the mattress until he was facing Takashi. He frowned, and tugged at the hem of his boyfriend’s tunic, which had been pulled up in the front to reveal his firm, dripping cock. “Why are you still wearing this?”

Takashi flushed and looked away, removing his hands from Matt’s hips to cross one arm over his chest and one over his stomach. “It’s not pretty, under this.” he said, shoulders tensing. Considering the gouges in Takashi’s carapace and the scar tissue on his shoulders, Matt was pretty sure he knew what his boyfriend meant. He didn’t like it.

“Hey.” he took one of Takashi’s hands and laced their fingers together, shifting to his knees before leaning forwards to press a kiss to one of the newer looking marks. “They’re part of you, right? Just like this.” he stroked the smooth, hard inside of Takashi’s forearm. “I love all of you. Even the parts that aren’t the same as they were back in Ingnam.”

“That’s all of them.” Takashi said glumly, and Matt shuffled closer to kiss the edge of a burn scar which peeked out from under his tunic.

“And I just said; I love all of you.” Matt looked up, then rose to kiss just next to his boyfriend’s mouth. “Let me see all of you, Taka?” he murmured, and Takashi exhaled shakily as he nodded. The dark fabric peeled up quickly as Takashi yanked it over his head, and then it was flung away to the far corner of the room and for the first time Matt could see all of what had happened to his boyfriend here.

His chest was a patchwork of scar tissue, the marks of all manner of attacks etched into his skin. Some of those looked like they should have been lethal, and Matt’s chest constricted painfully around his aching heart at the thought of his lover on the edge of death. “Oh, _Taka_.” he breathed, reaching out and ghosting his fingers over a set of three lines which wrapped around to his back. “What happened to you?”

“A lot.” Takashi sighed, and Matt pulled his hand away. Now wasn’t the time for stories. They’d come here for a reason, and Matt didn’t intend to leave without doing what he’d come here for.

“Tell me later?” he asked, taking Takashi’s hands and giving them both a gentle squeeze. “Right now, I’ve got a little problem you wanted to take care of.” he leaned back and brought one of his boyfriend’s hands down to his half-hard cock. Takashi’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, and Matt moaned as it surged to fully erect with a few quick pumps.

“Is this good, or do you want more?” Takashi asked, rubbing his thumb over Matt’s slit.

“More.” Matt gasped. “Please, Taka.”

Takashi shuddered, and Matt watched hazily as he shifted back slightly and sank two fingers into his dripping vagina. He moaned, and Matt’s dick twitched in his hand. He still wasn’t that well acquainted with his boyfriend’s new anatomy, but now wasn’t the time to be working on that. Takashi only fingered himself for a second before shifting his spidery legs and leaning his body forward until his crotch was aligned with Matt’s.

The wet heat that enveloped him wasn’t one Matt would ever have thought to associate with Takashi even just a few months ago, and it felt rather different around his cock than it did around his ovipositor. Tighter, for one thing.

“Fuck, Matt.” Takashi moaned, rolling his hips against Matt’s. “I’m close.”

“Don’t stop.” Matt breathed, and Takashi started moving his hips, rising quickly until he was only barely on Matt’s shaft before slamming down almost violently.

“Love you.” he gasped, leaning forwards and planting a hand on either side of Matt’s shoulders. “Fuck, Matt, I love you so much.”

Matt grabbed Takashi’s head at that and pulled him down for a kiss, mindful of his boyfriend’s fangs. He tasted sweet, sugary, but not like honey. Matt couldn’t actually name what he tasted like, but it was delicious. One of Takashi’s hands slipped under his back when he rose slightly from the bed to keep kissing his boyfriend between moans of pleasure, and he had to break away to keen when chitinous fingers traced the base of one of his wings. His fingers dug into the back of Takashi’s neck, and then his boyfriend was clenching around him and crying out in ecstasy.

Matt followed not long after, but rather than fall limp on top of him after they parted Takashi hummed happily and lifted one of his legs. “Have I ever mentioned how cute these are?” he asked, stroking at the golden fuzz on Matt’s inner thigh. “They never appealed to me on the bee girls, but on you...” he trailed off, and gave Matt a familiar look of pure adoration before pressing a kiss to the upper edge of the black chitin which covered most of his legs. “They make you even more irresistible.”

Matt blushed and looked away, a smile on his face. “You’re a sap.” he grinned, and Takashi bent forward to press a kiss to his jaw.

“Only for you.” he murmured, and Matt’s heart did a funny little somersault in his chest. _Gods_ he loved this man. “Do you want to go a few rounds of normal sex before taking my ovipositor?” he asked, and Matt could feel the stiffness of his boyfriend’s returning erection pressing against his own limp dick. Takashi’s refractory period was basically nonexistent, and his stamina was frankly inhuman, but Matt very much didn’t mind.

“Yeah.” he nodded. He’d seen his boyfriend’s tertiary equipment, and the thought of taking that without being fucked open first made him shudder. “Do you have lube?”

“Of course.” Takashi said, fangs sliding out as he smiled.

“Please tell me it’s not your venom.” Matt deadpanned. Takashi blinked, then snorted and smiled wider.

“No, it’s not.” he shook his head with a chuckle. “I don’t make enough venom for that to work, even if it didn’t get absorbed so quickly.”

“So what is it?” Matt asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, you know how your ovipositor makes that honey stuff?” Takashi said, curling his spider abdomen down between his legs “Mine makes something similar.” he reached a hand down, and when it came back up there was a green slime on his fingers.

“Huh.” Matt looked from the slime to his boyfriend’s face. “Didn’t think of that, somehow.”

“How do you want to do this?” Takashi asked, sitting back on Matt’s thighs.

“Like this will be easiest, I think.” Matt replied. His bee abdomen would get in the way unless they were facing each other, and while he could probably move it out of the way that would increase the risk of accidentally catching Takashi with his stinger. He still wasn’t entirely sure what the venom which occasionally dripped from it _did_ and he didn’t want to ruin the mood by accidentally poisoning his boyfriend.

“Alright.” Takashi leaned back in and caught his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Matt had to pull away and gasp when one of Takashi’s fingers slipped into him, but that didn’t seem to deter his boyfriend. Takashi kissed down his neck, across his collarbone, and then moved lower. A second finger slipped into him as Takashi’s tongue ran over his nipple, and Matt moaned.

“You like that?” Takashi murmured, and Matt nodded.

“Keep going.” his breath shook as Takashi’s fingers spread inside him, stretching him out, and by the time his boyfriend had worked up to four fingers he was achingly hard again.

“I think you’re ready.” Takashi said, voice breathy and rough as he pulled his hand away. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Matt nodded, and sucked a breath in through his teeth as the head of Takashi’s cock pressed against his ass. It felt even more massive than it looked, and it looked pretty damn big. Takashi kissed him as he pushed in, and Matt whimpered into his mouth. The most he’d taken since coming to this cursed place was a bee girl’s ovipositor, and before that... well, it had been a while, and the last time they had sex Takashi hadn’t been this well-endowed.

The sensation of being filled was familiar, and Matt moaned as his boyfriend slid into him inch by inch. Takashi stopped before hilting himself, and Matt whined when Takashi’s lips left his to travel down his neck. The first bite made him keen, though, and as Takashi began to move his hips each thrust was accompanied by another bite, another mark which would surely bruise and stand out livid on his pale skin. Takashi came quickly, and when he shifted to pull out Matt grabbed one of his wrists.

“Taka, please.” he gasped, guiding his boyfriend’s hand towards his cock, and Takashi leaned down to kiss him fiercely.

“One second, Matt.” he whispered when he pulled back, beads of venom forming at the tips of his fangs. Matt tensed, but Takashi didn’t lean in to bite him. Instead, he sunk his fangs into his own bicep. A moan escaped a second later, and Matt arched up against Takashi’s hips as his boyfriend’s dick hardened inside him. Takashi lifted his head with a low, needy sound, and Matt yanked him down for a rough kiss.

“Fuck me, Taka.” he panted, meeting his boyfriend’s dark, lust-clouded eyes. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Takashi grinned, and Matt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dork.” he giggled, pulling Takashi in for another kiss.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for him to come, with Takashi kissing him and fingering his nipples and coming in him so hard his ass was overflowing with white liquid. But when he finally did come, pulling away from Takashi to shout in ecstasy, it was hard enough to white out his vision and wipe his mind of everything but Takashi’s name. His boyfriend bit at his neck as he pulled out, and before Matt even had the chance to start coming down something else was pressing against his leaking asshole.

“You still want to.. ” Takashi paused, looking down at him and waiting until Matt remembered how to speak.

“Yes.” Matt nodded eagerly once his vocal chords were working with him again. “I want this, Taka. I want to carry your eggs.” he grabbed one of his boyfriend’s hands and pressed it to his stomach. “Fill me. I’ll take as many as you have.”

Takashi moaned, and pulled Matt up into a rough, sloppy kiss. “I love you.” he murmured against Matt’s jaw as he sat back, rearranging his spidery legs around the chitinous abdomen now tucked between them so the ovipositor pointed up. “I love you so much, Matt.”

“I love you too.” Matt grinned, catching Takashi’s lips again in a short, gentle kiss. The ovipositor wasn’t as wide as he’d feared, when it pressed against his dripping ass, and he sank down onto it slowly. Takashi’s eyes fluttered shut, and the moan that came from his throat sounded like music to Matt’s ears. He had to stop about halfway down his boyfriend’s length to breathe, and then the organ in his ass _moved_. It squirmed like the vines from the plant woman or the shambling mound, and he cried out as it pressed against his prostate.

It slipped deeper, and the next time it pressed against his prostate felt almost deliberate. Judging by the way Takashi chuckled as his legs shook, it probably was. The third press was obviously intentional, and Matt’s knees buckled. The ovipositor speared deeper into him than he’d thought was possible, and his limp cock throbbed against Takashi’s bulbous abdomen. “Fuck.” he gasped, rolling his hips against the smooth grey chitin. Semen and green slime seeped out around the organ in his ass as it writhed, Takashi’s face scrunched up in concentration as he hunted for Matt’s prostate. “I didn’t know anything could get that deep.”

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Takashi warned, and Matt grinned.

“Let me help with that.” he said, and pressed his palms flat to Takashi’s chest. It didn’t take much encouragement to get his boyfriend to lie back, and once he was laid out Matt bent down over him. Takashi’s dick was too large to fit in his mouth, but he could get his lips around the head. The second his tongue ran over Takashi’s slit, his boyfriend came. He pulled back, turning his head to keep the salty stuff out of his eyes, and then the ovipositor pulsed in his ass. It widened, and the constant flow of fluids down his legs ceased. He was sealed, plugged up, locked in place until Takashi’s eggs were laid inside him.

“Fuck, Matt.” Takashi panted, spider abdomen flexing under him as the first egg pressed against his ass. It was big, bigger than his own eggs, and he slumped forward with a whimpery moan as it passed his prostate. His cock twitched, and he stroked it as he leaned forwards to take Takashi’s still-erect cockhead in his mouth again. There wasn’t much he could work with, but he licked and sucked at what he could. The second egg pressing into him made him moan again, and Takashi came without warning.

Matt swallowed, drinking down his boyfriend’s salty seed, and then Takashi’s hands were kneading at the base of his wings and he had to pull away to breathe because between the third egg pressing into his ass and his boyfriend’s fingers digging into the tight, sensitive flash between his shoulder blades it felt like the room was running out of air. “Right there.” he gasped when Takashi pressed a knuckle into a bundle of nerves which ran to his right wing. “There, right-” Takashi moved his hand around to press a thumb into the same place, and Matt moaned.

“You really- like that- huh.” Takashi panted, curling forwards to press a kiss for Matt’s nose. Matt nodded, and leaned back when Takashi directed him to. “It’s easiest like this.” he murmured, and Matt nodded again. He remembered what Takashi had looked like, that first time he laid his eggs. He hadn’t been able to bend forwards until they passed. Takashi’s eggs were bigger, so he would probably be similarly inconvenienced.

Another egg pressed into him, then past his prostate, and Matt could only gasp when a chitin covered hand wrapped around his dick. “You’re beautiful.” Takashi breathed, stroking his length with a torturous gentleness. “Gods, you’re so beautiful. How did I get this lucky?”

Matt whimpered. Just when had he gotten hard again? He couldn’t recall, but between Takashi’s hands and eggs and voice he was sure he wouldn’t be hard for much longer. Another egg was pressing into him, and he moaned as Takashi kissed his shoulder. He’d lost count of how many eggs were inside him, but he was starting to feel heavy and full. With the bee girls he only ever felt like this in the hours leading up to laying the eggs.

He wondered what it would be like, to be aware of the gestating eggs in his gut the whole time he was carrying them. To be able to feel the weight of Takashi’s unborn children inside him like heavy stones. Takashi’s children. He was carrying Takashi’s children, like how Takashi had carried his so many times already. Maybe the corruption of this world had gotten to him more than he’d realized, because that thought did funny things to his chest. Even before Takashi was chosen as Champion, he’d never even dared to hope that they could have a family.

Another egg jolted him out of his thoughts, and he pulled Takashi up to kiss him. “I love you.” he breathed when they parted, and Takashi crashed back into him with an even fiercer kiss. Matt wrapped a hand around as much of his boyfriend’s cock as he could and Takashi cried out after only a few strokes, and Matt followed a second later as at least three eggs were pushed into him in quick succession.

“Fuck.” Takashi panted as his ovipositor retracted back into his spidery abdomen. “That was incredible, Matt.” he smiled, chitinous legs clicking against each other as he twisted to lay Matt down on the mattress.

“It really was.” Matt chuckled, cuddling up to his boyfriend.

“How's your stomach feel?” Takashi rubbed a hand over Matt’s gut, pressing gently on the slight bulge of the eggs inside him.

“Good.” Matt yawned, sliding his hand down to weave his fingers with Takashi’s. “Kinda heavy though, and tired.”

“Want to stay here, or go back to your camp?” Takashi asked, his other arm sliding over Matt’s thin waist.

“Here.” Matt mumbled, letting his eyelids droop. “Cuddles?” he asked, nuzzling sleepily into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

“Of course.” Takashi pressed a kiss to his forehead, and his spidery legs wrapped around Matt’s. “Go to sleep, Matt. You're safe here with me.”

Matt nodded shallowly, and relaxed into the scratchy mattress as Takashi pulled a blanket up over them. He should ask his boyfriend later, about trying to start a family for real. Maybe even getting married. If they could reconcile the differences between them brought on by this cursed land, then he didn't doubt that they could make it work. To call Takashi his husband... god, he couldn't think of anything better.

“Love you.” he mumbled into Takashi’s skin, a near-painful warmth welling high in his chest.

“Love you too, Matt.” Takashi smiled against his scalp. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
